


Поэт

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Art, Collage, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Кусочки внутреннего мира поэта Антона Шагина
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Поэт

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - " Поэт"

[](https://imgbox.com/p7nDjw6f)


End file.
